nfwpfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow
A Shadow is a humanoid dark creature created from the soul of a person being tainted with darkness. They first appeared as creations of the Eidolon Difor, when she experimented mixing the genetics of Revenant-level dark creatures with humans. The mixing of genetics would cause a mutation that normally killed the human host, replacing it with a new dark creature version of the host. The dark creature usually shared few physical characteristics with the original host and did not retain any memories of their human selves. : History After Difor subjugated the Pureblood Revenants she set out to create a new sub-species of dark creature loyal to her (she did not trust the Revenants to command her forces). Her experimentations created the mindless and primitive Dregs, who were not intelligent enough to serve as her personal guards and captains. The Shadows were created at the suggestion of Eidolon Alastor, who told Difor to use Revenant genetics instead of the lower Wraiths and Shades. Difor used her own genetics for the first one and the result was a Shadow by the name of Shayna, she was the basis for all Shadows that followed afterwards. Known Shadows Purebloods *Shayna (Also known as Nier, Near, or Neer) - The first Shadow, considered the mother of all Shadows, she is also the most powerful Shadow to have ever existed. *Master Cresen *Master Fleratus *Serin - The 2nd Shadow created by Difor making her the younger sister of Shayna. *Shalon - Created by Balai *Barazuri - Created by Rith Twilight *Gemini *Arisa *Sora *Tazmo *Calintz *Gear Reverse *Lenalin *Cavia Other *Rilexia *Ciaruh *Rizelin *Nora *Falks *Seto *Inane *Cytherea Normal *Crontica *Ueno *Rue *Natsu *Shannaro Neoshadow *Shion Dark *Yumizya Types of Shadows Other than normal Shadows (humanoids turned into dark creatures through mixing with Revenant genetics). *Pureblood Shadow - Shadows created from Eidolons, they are more powerful than every other type of Shadow. *Twilight Shadow - Ascended Shadows, some can rival Purebloods. *Reverse Shadow - Revenants that have turned themselves into Shadows (Eidolon's cannot do this because all of the original Eidolons were not born as dark creatures. *Other Shadow - Shadows created from a human, not through experimentations, when exposed to the Realm of Shadow. (When a human is exposed to the vast darkness in the air of the realm of Shadow, it is theorized that their soul splits into two, one being a Shadow's Soul and the other their own.) *Neoshadow - The rarest kind of Shadow, they are created naturally by the darkness of the Realm of Shadow, most are formlessly and take forms based on the first living-non-Dark creature they see. *Belshadow Special Abilities and Techniques *Can move about in daylight (without darkness around) without any side-effects, though some of their abilities can only work with darkness present. *Some have a limited ability to time travel. *Some have a limited ability to open rifts into other planes and locations (mostly other locations in the current Plane or known reaches of Abaddon). *Able to wield Gear Blades and summon them from anywhere. *Can bend light around themselves, causing them to seem "invisible" to normal people. Dark Techniques *Return to the Abyss - Forcibly banishes a weaker Dark Creature back to the realm of Abaddon. *Dark Wave - a powerful wave attack powered by Dark Energy. *Shadow Step - a short range teleport or blink. *Shadow Flash - a stunning / distraction technique that has a knockback. *Dark Chains - summons chains out of shadows to immobilize the target. Special *Cursed Hand of Abaddon - Rizelin/Arisa Developed ability, turns their chosen hand into a claw of dark energy, able to rip through and stop/grab most things. Other Facts *Eidolon can create artificial Shadows of themselves. *Shadows vary in power, but are usually at least a Revenant class in terms of power. *Three groups of Shadows that do not approve of the Eidolons were formed #Resonators #Reasoners #Replicants Design Shadows are humanoid in appearance and have the same skin tones as humans, though because they are always covered in a Cloak of Darkness their skin is rarely seen. The Cloak of Darkness a Shadows wears is a type of mist found in the Realm of Shadow, this mist is molded into a regenerate and repelling light armor that can resist burning and other such elements. Shadows themselves are immune to traditional weaponry and must be killed by some type of Elemental Energy, though weapons made by the Mori, including Mechanical blades and Gear Blades can also kill Shadows. : When a Shadow dies, it dissipates into thin air. : Shadows also share the freewill that only Revenants and Eidolons possess, they are not bound to anyone and can choose to do what they wish, but like all Dark creatures, need a constant supply of mana to keep their forms. Shadows have also been shown to exhibit human emotion, something rarely seen in Revenants or Eidolons (though it is not unheard of). See Also Notes Category:Dark Creature Category:Terminology Category:Rise of the Nadir Category:Era of the Admirals Category:The World 2.0: Reloaded